La redención de Boruto Uzumaki
by Fairy servent
Summary: Continuación de La sentencia de muerte de Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada sigue molesta, Boruto esta en posición de disculpas desde hace una hora. que tendrá que hacer el rubio para que la chica deje de estar enojada?


Boruto continuaba con la frente contra el suelo, a pesar de que le dolían los golpes al estar en esa posición, no se animaba a levantar la mirada, frente a él, una Sarada lo miraba amenazadoramente con un aura de furia contenida a su alrededor. Un movimiento en falso y el rubio recibiría otro golpe.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la habitación de ella, a pesar de la oposición de su padre de dejarla sola en su habitación con el rubio este se vio intimidado por la mirada de su hija…sin duda era digna hija de Sakura… pero aun así el mantendría su espada cerca.

El joven se mantenía en posición de disculpas. Ella lo miraba con el seño fruncido desde la silla en la que se encontraba. Luego de varios minutos en silencio ella solo suspiro.

\- Supongo que puedo perdonarte – Dijo simplemente la chica algo sonrojada, seguía molesta ciertamente, pero su compañero parecía realmente arrepentido.

El joven levanto la mirada sonriendo, pero al volver a mirarla no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente. La imagen de su compañera recién salida de la ducha se había grabado en fuego en su mente. Al notar la mirada del chico ella se cubrió el cuerpo sonrojado.

\- ¿¡ESTAS IMAGINÁNDOLO VERDAD!?

\- ¡NONONO! – Se apresuró a mentir el chico tratando de evitar un nuevo golpe. Pero ella solo lo miro nuevamente como tratando de decidir que hacer. Luego de unos segundos volvió a suspirar. El no tenia remedio.

Si me llego a enterar que le dices a alguien sobre lo que paso, cruzarte con papa será el menor de tus problemas ¿¡Entendido!?

\- ¡SI SEÑORA! – Respondió el rubio adoptando una pose militar.

y como castigo – Continuo la chica – Vas a invitarme a cenar ramen…

\- ¡HECHO! –Interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa

\- Y me llevaras de compras – Termino la morena haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción y provocando una cara de disgusto en el rubio, el ya tenia que acompañar a su madre y a su hermana y eso definitivamente no era nada divertido – Salvo que quieras que grite.

\- ¿Gritar? –

\- Estoy segura que en la planta baja mi padre tiene su espada muy a mano en este momento – Respondió ella causando que el rostro de Boruto se pusiera blanco, esta familia en general daba miedo.

\- Argh esta bien…- El rubio se rindió a su destino, tenia miedo por la integridad de su billetera….

* * *

Boruto miraba pensaba en su situación actual, y en particular se preguntaba si su castigo no había sido demasiado. Sarada se paseaba de aquí para allá, para ser alguien tan callada y estudiosa ella estaba disfrutando mucho de ir de tienda en tienda, a pesar de los años de conocerla el nunca lo habría sospechado.

Por otro lado ella estaba feliz, no se dio de la manera que a ella le gustaría pero al final estaba allí con Boruto, como una pareja real. Además no podía evitar divertirse ante la actitud del chico, parecía realmente frustrado cargando todas las bolsas que además el había pagado. La chica intentaba contener la sonrisa.

En ese momento ella entro en un vestidor mientras el rubio la esperaba afuera. En ese momento buscando algo para distraer su mente de la imagen mental de la chica vistiéndose, el joven se fijo en un aparador, en el se centro en un pequeño objeto….

\- Mmm como fuiste un buen chico creo que podría invitarte el ramen – dijo la joven sonriendo rodeada por varias bolsas y paquetes el rubio miraba tristemente su monedero con forma de rana ahora casi completamente vacío.

\- Eres malvada Sarada, mi economía esta en la ruina

\- Es lo que te ganas por mirón – Respondió la chica girando la mirada ofendida.

\- !Discúlpame Sarada-chan no fue intencional, no te enojes otra vez por favor! – Suplico el chico, la joven sonrió aun dándole la espalda para no dejar que el lo notara, si bien no le gustaba la forma en que llegaron a esa situación, le encantaba la necesidad de Boruto por contentarla

\- Mmmm supongo que te perdonare. – Dijo la chica mientras se disponía a disfrutar del tazón de ramen enfrente de ella

El joven sonrió ante la actitud de la chica, ciertamente ella había estado sonriendo durante todo el día y él había quedado cautivado con esa sonrisa era por eso que a pesar de que la actividad ciertamente no le agradaba había tratado de mantener contenta a la chica. A pesar de que ella se burlaba de el, si con ello sonreía, valía la pena. Así se dispuso a disfrutar también de su comida….

Un par de horas después, ya de noche, ambos caminaban por una de las calles del distrito Uchiha

* * *

\- Gracias por acompañarme a casa – Dijo la joven al rubio que venia cargando con una generosa cantidad de paquetes y bolsas.- Demostraste ser todo un caballero Boruto-kun.

\- Ey incluso yo puedo portarme bien de vez en cuando – Respondió el rubio

\- Si, supongo que si – Respondió ella provocando una sonrisa al rubio – Pero sigues siendo un pervertido-

\- Eres malvada Sarada-chan- Respondió el joven provocando una pequeña risa de ella mientras el entraba las bolsas al recibidor de la casa Uchiha y daba media vuelta para salir otra vez a la puerta donde ella lo esperaba.

\- Supongo que puedes ser lindo cuando te lo propones – Una vez que el joven se encontró afuera se volvió a girar hacia el – Ahora tengo un ultimo pedido para perdonarte completamente.

\- ¿otra cosa? ¿No crees que estas ya cumplí con mi castigo? – Respondió el chico con cara de molestia

\- Descuida, no es algo muy difícil – Dijo la chica sonriendo y desviando la mirada – Cierra los ojos

El chico la miro extrañado por la solicitud, pero ella le devolvió una mirada de reto a lo que el chico se apresuró a acatar la orden en ese momento sintió como ella se acercó a él poniendo su boca cerca de su oído para susurrar

\- Eres un pervertido – En ese momento antes de que el pudiera reaccionar sintió como ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, casi rozando sus labios, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

El joven se quedo ahí parado sin saber que hacer pero entonces su mente quedo en blanco y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro sonrojado, entonces se dio vuelta dispuesto a volver a su casa, entonces se percato del pequeño paquete en su bolsillo y una nueva sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Sarada se recargo contra la puerta, su cara estaba completamente sonrojada, pero el día ciertamente había terminado espléndidamente bien y ella simplemente se dejo llevar, algo tal vez no muy común como Uchiha que era, pero bueno, evidentemente había algo de su madre en ella…

En ese momento se levanto dispuesta a ir directamente a dormir, en cuanto llego a su cuarto se recostó en la cama y cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos escucho algo. Al girarse se percato que el ruido había venido de su ventana por lo que se paro y se dirigió hacia allí. Al abrir la ventana encontró un pequeño paquete envuelto en un paquete rojo con moño dorado.

Extrañada la chica tomo el paquete y lo abrió para encontrar un collar con un pequeño dije plateado con forma de gota de agua. Ella sonrió maravillada con el pequeño regalo.

\- Sin duda puedes ser lindo cuando te lo propones.


End file.
